A Guest
by deNpoo
Summary: <html><head></head>Seorang cewek remaja tiba-tiba diminta untuk menjadi seorang Guest! Apa maksudnya? Read and find out her journey as a Guest, sorry bad summaries.., DX</html>


A Guest

Chappie 1

0

Author: Hi! Saya orang baru disini! Mohon bantuannya ya? *maksa* Oh iya, untuk keterangan tentang OC-nya ada dibawah~

Warning: Gaje, cerita yang gak jelas, gak ada genre-nya sama sekali, OOC, de el el

Rating: T just for safety

Disclaimer: I'm not own anything, except my OC(s) and storyline!

Enjoy!

0

Bosan.

Itulah yang aku alami sekarang. Aku memandang HP-ku dengan wajah bosan. Saking bosannya, aku hampir saja melempar HP-ku ke tembok kamarku jika tidak ada pesan yang masuk.

[We are living our lives~ Abound with so much information~]

Begitu mendengar ringtone dari HP-ku, aku tidak jadi melemparnya. Aku mengecek dan ada pesan di Inbox ku.

[Hey! Do you want to be my Guest?]

Hah? Aku melihat siapa pengirimnya, dan ternyata, tidak ada nomor pengirimnya. Aku sudah mulai takut, dan hampir saja aku menghapus pesan itu, dan..

[Hey, don't erase it. I guarantee, you'll like it if you accept as my Guest]

Oh, sh*t. Darimana pengirim tahu kalau aku mau menghapusnya.. Apa aku biarkan saja ya?

[Oh, come on. Don't ignore it..]

What the f*ck! Itulah yang aku pikirkan sekarang. Ugh.., aku rasa aku harus menerimanya. Aku membalas pesan itu kalau aku menerimanya.

[Wow, thank you so much~ Well, see you in my place~]

Itulah jawaban dari pengirim tersebut. Gimana gue bisa datang ke tempat loe? Eh? Kok aku merasa ada sesuatu dibawah ya? Akupun melihat kebawah dan..ada lubang besar tepat dibawah kamarku.

"G-GYAA!" teriakku karena aku terjatuh kedalamnya.

0

"Um.." gumamku pelan begitu aku tersadar.

"Ah, selamat datang~" kata seseorang.

"Kau..siapa?" tanyaku.

"Oh, aku? Namaku Denpoo, aka Author cerita ini. MUAHAHAHA~!" kata dia sambil tertawa kayak mak lampir yang kejepit pintu.

"Ehem. Sebelumnya, terimakasih kau mau menjadi my Guest." kata Denpoo.

"Oh, jadi kamu ya?" tanya ku lagi.

"Yup." katanya pasti. Hm.., aku bingung..dia ini cowok atau cewek sih? Sama sekali gak kelihatan. Udah gitu, penampilannya aneh lagi. Orang ini memakai jubah berwarna hitam gelap, dan memakai topeng yang mirip dengan kucing.

"Denpoo-san, dimana ini?" tanyaku.

"Ah, panggil aku saja Author-sama." kata Denpoo. Lama-lama aku bogem elu nih..

"Author-sama, dimanakah ini?" tanyaku sambil menahan amarah.

"Sekarang, kau ada dirumahku. Aku ingin kau memilih salah satu dari kartu ini." kata Denpoo sambil memberikanku kartu berwarna hitam dalam posisi kebalik sehingga aku tidak tahu itu kartu apa. Lalu, aku memilih dengan asal dan memberikannya kepada Denpoo.

"Ah, jadi, kau memilih ini ya? Baiklah kalau begitu, sekarang kita berangkat~" kata Denpoo sambil menjentikkan jarinya. Setelah dia menjentikkan jarinya, tempat ini bergetar, dan secara otomatispun, aku berpegangan yang ada didekatku, dan kebetulan itu adalah Denpoo.

0

"Sudah berhenti?" tanyaku begitu keadaan sudah mulai tenang.

"Yup. Nah, aku ingin kau menjalani test terlebih dahulu~" kata Denpoo senang.

"Test?" tanyaku bingung. Denpoo menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Nah, ayo kita mulai test-nya~" kata Denpoo sambil menjentikkan jarinya lagi. Setelah itu, aku melihat sesuatu yang terbang kearahku, dan itu adalah..PISAU! PEDANG! PIANO! MOBIL! TRUK! WHAT THE F*CK! teriakku dalam batin.

"Aku ingin kau bisa menghindari itu semua~" katanya dengan wajah senang.

"Oh, iya, aku hampir lupa, kecepatan benda-benda ini lebih dari 70km/jam loh." katanya dengan masang watados. Mataku terbelalak begitu mendengarnya, tanpa aku sadari, semua benda itu sudah berada didepanku, aku menghindar.

SEER

Darah segar mengucur dari pipiku. Orang ini tidak main-main! Aku harus menghindar dari semua benda ini! Ini orang gila ya? Umpatku dalam hati. Sedangkan yang bersangkutan, hanya duduk dengan santai sambil meminum afternoon tea-nya..

0

Aku duduk terlemas begitu selesai menghindar dari semua benda-benda itu.

"Ah, sudah pagi rupanya. Ayo makan." ajak Denpoo sambil menarikku. Begitu sampai diruang makan, dia meletakkanku dikursi dan mengikatku agar aku tidak terjatuh. Yah, mau gimana lagi, aku sudah lelah, sampai-sampai, aku tidak punya tenaga untuk duduk.

Setelah selesai makan, dia memberiku handuk, pertanda aku harus mandi. Dia menunjuk kamar mandinya, aku jalan dan segera mandi. Setelah selesai mandi, Denpoo memberiku pakaian, dan sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya.

"Ini, pakailah. Ini seragam Namimori Middle School." katanya. WHAT?

"Oh, iya, hampir lupa, kau hampir terlambat untuk masuk sekolah loh." katanya sambil masang watados. Aku kaget dan segera mengambil seragam itu dan memakainya. Setelah selesai, aku segera berlari menuju pintu.

"Nih, tasmu, dan rollerblade mu." katanya sambil menyerahkan kedua barang itu. Dengan cepat, aku mengambilnya dan memakai rollerblade-ku.

0

Nah, itu dia sekolahnya! Akhirnya ketemu juga! Dasar Author bego! Kenapa dia lupa kasih tahu dimana tempatnya sih! Aku kan jadi tambah telat! Ugh..aku rasa aku terlambat 1 jam..

Yaah, gerbangnya ditutup.. Hm.., loncat ah. Aku menambah kecepatanku, melompat, dan, TA-DA! Aku berhasil masuk, yeiy~

"Herbivore..kau terlambat.." kata seseorang.

Suara ini..kalimat yang khas ini..tidak mungkin.. Aku menoleh kebelakang dengan amat sangat pelan..

"Um..itu..aku..terlambat karena..hehe.." kataku ketakutan.

"Tidak ada alasan, herbivore..Kami kurosu!" kata Kyoya sambil menyerang dengan tonfanya. O-Ow..

"GYAA!" teriakku kesakitan.

0

"Jadi..kau ini anak baru?" tanya Kyoya yang sekarang berada di ruangannya. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepala. Hibari membaca profilku. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa isinya. Oh my.., kenapa hal ini harus terjadi padaku?

Data Pribadi

Nama: Kiyoshi Rin

Tanggal lahir: 24 Desember 199x

Jenis kelamin: Perempuan

Umur: 13 tahun

Kelas: 1

'Hm..sama sekali tidak ada yang menarik. Tetapi..kenapa aku merasa ada aura aneh disekitarnya? Tch..sudahlah..lebih baik aku bawa dia ke kelasnya.' batin Kyoya.

"Ikut aku, herbivore.." kata Kyoya berdiri dari kursinya. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Ini kelasmu.., jangan buat banyak masalah, herbivore. Oh, sepulang sekolah nanti, datang keruanganku untuk menjalani hukuman." kata Kyoya sebelum pergi. Aku mengangguk lagi. Setelah dia pergi, aku segera masuk.

"Permisi.." kataku begitu masuk.

"Ah, kau pasti anak baru kan? Ayo masuk." kata Sensei. Sepertinya lagi pelajaran matematika.. Oh, great, I hate it.. Umpatku dalam hati.

"Perkenalkan dirimu." kata Sensei itu.

"Namaku Kiyoshi Rin, salam kenal." kataku sambil membungkuk sedikit.

"Nah, Kiyoshi-san, kau duduk disana ya?" kata Sensei sambil menunjuk sebuah kursi dibelakang. Setelah duduk, aku melihat sekeliling. Ngantuk.., mendingan aku tidur aja deh. Aku segera mengeluarkan MP3-ku dari dalam tas, menyetel musik dengan suara keras, dan segera tidur.

0

"..ngun..ayo bangun.." kata seseorang sambil menggoyangkan badanku.

"*yawn* Ya?" tanyaku setengah sadar sambil melepaskan headset-nya.

"Sekarang waktunya istirahat. Oh iya, namaku Sasagawa Kyoko. Panggil saja Kyoko." kata Kyoko senang.

"Rin, Kiyoshi Rin. Panggil saja aku Rin." kataku sambil senyum.

"Dia temanku, Kurokawa Hana." kata Kyoko sambil menunjuk temannya itu.

"Panggil saja Hana." kata Hana. Aku tersenyum.

"Mau makan bareng?" ajak Kyoko. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku tidak membawa bekal." kataku.

"Kebetulan aku membawa bekal lumayan banyak. Nanti aku bagi." ajak Kyoko.

"Tapi.." sebelum aku selesai bicara, dia sudah membawaku keatap.

0

Capek~ Hibari gak segan-segan untuk memberiku hukuman.. Aku membuka pintu rumah begitu sampai.

"Aku pulang." kataku begitu masuk.

"Selamat datang." sambut Denpoo.

"Um.., Author-sama?" panggilku lembut.

"Ya?"

"Boleh tidak aku membantaimu?" tanyaku sambil mengeluarkan bazooka, dan tentunya sambil memasang senyuman sadis diwajahku. Dia hanya tertawa ala mak lampir lagi, setelah itu dia menjentikkan jarinya.

BRUK

"Have a nice dream, my Guest.." kata Denpoo sebelum aku kehilangan kesadaranku.

0

TO BE CONTINUED

0

Author: Yeiy~ akhirnya selesai juga~ Ringtone tadi adalah OST-nya Persona 4 yang Opening. Um.., bagaimana pendapat para Reader sekalian? Apakah cerita ini perlu dilanjutkan atau tidak? Jika tidak, akan saya hapus, jika ingin dilanjutkan, akan saya lanjutkan tentunya. :) Oh, jangan lupa kalo OC-nya Mary Sue ya! Berikut keterangan atau profilnya~

Nama: Kiyoshi Rin

Tanggal lahir: 24 Desember 199x

Jenis kelamin: Perempuan

Umur: 13 tahun

Kelas: 1

Warna mata: Coklat transparan, memakai kacamata besar

Warna/model rambut: Hitam/Sebahu dikepang dua

Warna kulit: Normal

Kesukaan: Coklat, musik (dengan kata lain MP3-nya), darah

Benci: Tempat yang gelap dan sempit, semua mata pelajaran kecuali pelajaran seni

Sifat: Tidak bisa masak dan bersih-bersih rumah, suka tidur, pelupa, sadis, mood-swing, pervert, lebih payah dari Tsuna, suka baca tetapi gak pintar sama sekali, gampang tersesat, buta arah,

Keterangan: Dari TK sampai SMP selalu di bully, jadi, sudah terbiasa, paling jago lari kalau berhadapan dengan preman dan sebagainya, meskipun dia lebih payah dari Tsuna, tetapi entah kenapa IQ-nya paling tinggi disekolah, jago mencari informasi, seorang stalker sejati (informasi & stalker yang mengajarkan adalah Denpoo), gampang pucat, paling suka membantai orang (dia mempelajarinya dari manga, anime & game)

Author: Nah, kayaknya hanya itu saja deh, mohon Review~ Oh, jangan lupa, apakah harus dilanjutkan atau tidak, dan apakah OC-nya Mary Sue atau tidak, thank you so much~ and review~

Ja!


End file.
